A Hawks Nest
by MuggleMe
Summary: ReWritten! He is S.H.I.E.L.D's eyes, surveying every situation, risking his life for the safety of others. He is Hawkeye, the worlds greatest assassin, and they both knew the types of sacrifices they had to make to make this work.


She always knew that when the bed dipped, he was home - safe from yet another mission. Though her breathing held a steady pace, he always knew when she was faking. It wasn't too often when he would actually find her asleep, but never the less acted as if he had no idea of her consciousness. Clint's breathing fell into a heavy state as he buried his head within his hands. He knew his work tore at the seams of their relationship. It was a rarity that he got to see the lovely coloring of her irises or hear his name escape from her lavish lips for he would leave when the sun set and return when it rose. He is S.H.I.E.L.D's eyes, surveying every situation, risking his life for the safety of others. He is Hawkeye, the worlds greatest assassin, and they both knew the types of sacrifices they had to make.

Clint let out another sigh as he finally settled into the bed. His muscles ached and his eyes burned with the desire of sleep. Looking to the small form besides him, he couldn't help but smile. Her dark locks were wildly spread about, her lips parted - eagerly taking in air, and the Star Wars shirt that she wore hung loosely to her tiny frame. Everything about her was breath taking, and it were moments like these that Clint held on to. But tonight was going to be different. He didn't want to simply gaze at her from a far, trying not to disturb her slumber. No, tonight he wanted to hear her voice, see into the deep pools of her eyes, and actually feel her warmth on his own body.

"I know you're awake, Darcy..." came his rough voice, making Darcy's breathing hitch. Clint smirked with satisfaction as he pulled her closer to him. Darcy couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"How did you know?"

"You can't hind much from me, darling."

Darcy chuckled at his comment. She should have expected a cocky remark from him. As Her laughter died down, so did her smile. Things grew remarkably quiet in such a short period of time.

"I've missed you..." she whispered into Clint's chest, her eyes focusing on the profile of his is face as if waiting for a similar reply. She felt him exhale heavily beneath her, truly assuring her that this was not another dream.

"You know I'll always be here..."

The room fell silent for what seemed like hours for the second time that night. Clint knew his mistake, but dared not to correct it at this moment.

"You know you're a real jerk Clint Barton!" came Darcy's enraged cry, dripping with what sounded like many months of pent up hostility, as she sat up to look him in the eyes. "I wake up everyday, wondering if you're even alive!" He hated to see her like this, on the brink of tears, because of him. His training was meant to block out all emotions, make him a stone cold killer, but with her everything was different. "I can't even tell if I'm dreaming or not anymore, Clint!" Tears started to fall from her eyes while light sobs emitted from her shaking form. Clint pulled her back to his form and cradled her there until her sobs became nothing more than short breaths.

"This isn't a dream," he started, " I know how hard this is for you... to accept my choice of a career, but just know I am suffering too..." there was a long pause before he continued, "I miss the sound of your voice... I miss being able to look into those sky blue eyes of yours at anytime... God Darcy.. I- I miss being with you."

The whole world seemed to stop after his last comment. Darcy was filled with so many different emotions, she didn't know what to think. Lips were suddenly pressed firmly against each other and the hunger in which they both seeked came crawling out. Piece by piece, cloths were shed, and though Clint's body was sore, he would give her this simple pleasure. Their kisses became more fierce; bitting, sucking, and licking were all but foreign to the lovers. Darcy slowly slid herself onto Clint's throbbing erection and moaned into his mouth. Deep, matched thrusts gave way to Clint's wildest desires.

"Oh... God..." She breathed softly, hands fisted within his hair, toughing at the roots with every thrust given. Grunts escaped Clint's mouth as the passion swallowed the two whole.

Clint's eyes seem to roll to the back of his head as he felt Darcy crumble atop of him, allowing for his own release as well.

Holding her body close to his own, Clint Barton knew that he had something special. It wasn't the fact that the sex was mind blowing or how beautiful she truly was, it was that he had something to return to. Hours seemed to pass by as Clint's mind continued to race with these thoughts, though his body was numb with sleep. Placing his head atop of her own his eyes closed, his mind finally welcoming sleep. But the wonders of such a thing seemed too good to be true as his beeper went off for yet another days work.


End file.
